Surgery
by starsnstripies
Summary: Captain James Kirk felt like hell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own any characters from Star Trek.

Captain James Kirk felt like hell. Combine all the hangovers and bar beatings he'd endured in his life and that was how he was currently feeling. He was hunched over in his captain's chair, his head in his hands with the persistent nagging feeling of nausea. He had noticed the concerned looks on his crew's faces when he walked onto the bridge but insisted he was fine. He wasn't, but he didn't want his crew worrying about him. "Captain," he heard his first officer say somewhere to his right. "As it seems that you are ill and unable to perform your duties I have requested the presence of Dr. McCoy. Seeing as he is your primary physician he will be able to diagnose you most efficiently."

The thought of Bones coming up to the bridge to diagnose him slightly relieved and worried Kirk. The last time he felt as bad as this was the good doctor's doing when he was trying to smuggle Jim onto the Enterprise. The memory of getting stabbed in the neck by all those needles made him want to grab a phaser in self defense.

_Took a damn month for all those bruises to go away too. _

He sat back in his seat and rubbed at his neck as he heard the doors slide open and feet walking towards him. "What's wrong with you now Jim," he heard his friend say as he knelt in front of him, his tricorder moving over the captain's face. "Nice to see you too Bones," Jim said with an amused smirk. "Damn Jim you look like hell, what did you do last night?" McCoy said, sounding concerned. "I didn't do anything. I grabbed some food, took a shower and went to bed that's it I swear!" Kirk said with as much energy as he could muster.

"Well looks like it's just a fever," the doctor said as he moved his scanning from Kirk's face down to his body. "Nothing really to be worried abou…….huh." That one little pause got everyone's attention. "Huh. What do you mean, huh?" Jim said sounding even more tired as he slumped in his chair, the crew's eyes all on him. "Commander, can you lift him up for me for a second," McCoy asked as he stared at the readings he picked up on his scanner. Spock nodded and moved from his spot to lift his captain's arm over his shoulder and move his arm around his waist, lifting James Kirk from his beloved chair to a somewhat standing position.

McCoy went to work scanning Jim's body, lingering over his right side every so often. "Well Jim I found out what's wrong with you," the doctor stated as he put tricorder away and grabbed his communicator. "Oh? And what is it?" Kirk said getting slightly green in the face. "Appendicitis. McCoy to sickbay I need a wheelchair to the bridge stat and prep the O.R. for surgery," he said into his communicator before opening up his medical kit and grabbing a hypo. Jim's eyes got bigger when he saw McCoy come towards him. "Please Bones don't, don't I'm beggin' you. The bruises just went away from last time. Don't you have any pills or anything?" Kirk asked pleading, untangling himself from Spock and feebly trying to get away. "Jim come on this is the quickest way," McCoy said following his friend, needle at the ready for the prime opportunity to get him off guard.

Spock watched the scene with amusement and swiftly moved around the captain's chair to Kirk who was now at the elevator and placed his hand on his friend's neck, catching Jim in his arms as he fell unconscious. McCoy sighed and gave his Commander a nod in thanks before injecting his friend with a sedative and pain killer. He grabbed his kit and was about to call the sickbay again when the elevator doors opened and a cadet stood with a wheelchair in front of him. "Bout time," he grumbled as he walked inside and let Spock sit Kirk down in the chair. "I'll have him back to you in 2 to 3 days and I'll call when he wakes up," the doctor said to Spock. "Thank you, doctor. Take care of our captain," Spock said as he took his natural pose of his hands behind his back. "Will do," said McCoy as the doors of the elevator closed, leaving Spock and the crew in silence.

Spock walked from his spot to replace Kirk in the captain's chair, the crew looking on for any orders. "Continue on route," Spock commanded, satisfying the curiosity of the crew. He looked over to where Uhura sat and caught her looking at him. She smiled at him and he gave her a small quirk of his lip before they both turned away. He gave the Vulcan version of what would have been a sigh and relaxed in the chair as floors below, his friend and captain was about to undergo surgery.

_I wonder what Jim meant by 'last time' ._

A/N: My writing skills have improved since my first story i.e. this one. So I had to update it a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's that 2nd chapter all you guys wanted. Hopefully it's a good one

"How's he doing?"

"He's alright, has a few stitches down by his pelvis and bruising but as long as he takes it easy, nothing strenuous he should be fine."

'_Who are these people talking around me?'_ Jim Kirk thought to himself as he slowly started becoming conscious again. His stomach was sore, he knew it, but at least he couldn't feel any pain anymore.

"He should be ready for work in a couple days, depending on how he's feeling."

_Oh hey that's Bonesy….wait…Bonesy? Ha ha I should call him that now. Who's the other person?_

"Thank you Doctor. We're missing him up there. Spock wanted me to stay down here until he woke up. Is that okay?"

_Oh that's Uhurrraaa. Ha wow I must be really drugged up._

Jim smirked at his thoughts, flexing his fingers a bit, trying to get his bearings in his new painkiller and drug soaked body. His actions didn't go unnoticed however.

"Well it looks like you won't have to wait long. Hey Jim, how you feeling buddy?" McCoy said pulling out a pen light from his pocket, ready to check Jim's eyes when they opened.

"I ffeel funny Bonesy," Jim said with a grin, slowly opening his eyes only to immediately close them again, the harsh lights of the Sickbay hurting his eyes. He didn't get to see his friend roll his eyes at the new name but he could tell Uhura was amused.

"Glad to see you awake Captain. We were worrying about you up there," Jim heard Uhura say and felt her hand slip into his.

"Well no worries. I'll be back up to annoy all you all real soon. Huh Bonesy?" he slurred a bit, opening his eyes a little and flashing McCoy a grin, giving Uhura's hand squeeze simultaneously. Suddenly his eyelids were yanked open and a bright light blinded both his eyes making Jim jerk in surprise then groan in pain as his body protested his action.

"Call me Bonesy again and see what happens," McCoy said, putting his light away and grabbing his scanner, moving it over Jim's tender side. "Seems like everything is doing okay, I'll be back in a few hours to check on you," McCoy said, updating Jim's datapad. "Now don't stay up and talk to Uhura all night, you need your sleep."

"I'll be a good boy daddy," Jim said giving McCoy a smile he knew would annoy his doctor. All Jim heard from McCoy was a grumbled 'yeah whatever' as he walked off, leaving Jim alone with his beautiful Communications Officer. "You guys miss me huh," he said, turning his head to face Uhura who was now sitting by his side.

"It's quiet without you," Uhura said with a smile. "But everything is still going well. Haven't come across any other ships and the only transmissions I've heard haven't been really relevant. We'll be passing by a Federation planet in 3 days though. Spock decided we should land and check it out, maybe get some supplies, stuff like that."

"Sounds good to me," Jim said with a yawn, raising his arms above his head as he stretched. He instantly regretted it as a hellish pain shot through his side, making him groan a few choice words as he grit his teeth. When the throbbing in his side started to lessen he felt Uhura's hand in his hair, trying to calm him down.

_And it's definitely working._

"Go back to sleep Jim. If you stay awake you're just going to hurt yourself more," she said softly, her hand running through his soft blond hair.

"Mmm okay mama," Jim said as he relaxed under the soothing comfort of Uhura's hand. Just like with Bones, Jim missed Uhura's eye roll but didn't care. It had been too long since a woman had cared and comforted him like this. He didn't even care if she was taken by his First Officer, he never wanted her to stop. "Can I have a goodnight kiss before you go?" he asked innocently, his eyelids starting to droop.

Uhura wasn't surprised by the Captain's request but decided to humor him. She stood up and placed a soft kiss to Jim's forehead, fighting back a giggle when she saw him pout. "You didn't specify where Captain."

"Aahh touché Lieutenant," Jim said, taking her hand off his head and bringing it to his lips. "Thanks for visiting Nyota," he said softly, sleep slowing starting to overtake him again.

"You're welcome Jim. Sweet dreams," Nyota whispered in his ear, giving his cheek a kiss before she grabbed his blanket and pulled it up over him, tucking him in softly, being the 'mama' he called her. She quietly walked out of the Sickbay and jumped in surprise when she saw Spock standing by the door. "Hi."

Commander Spock nodded in greeting, gently taking her hand in his, leading her away from the Sickbay and back to the elevator. "You seem fond of our Captain."

Nyota smiled and sighed, figuring that he would of come down to visit Jim too and catching her talking with the Captain. "He's grown on me."

"I concur," Spock replied as they reached their destination. "Shall we tell the others the good news?" the Commander said walking into the elevator and pushing the button for the bridge.

"I think they would appreciate hearing that their Captain is well," Nyota said as the doors closed, feeling the gentle hum as they rose to their level, exiting when the doors opened and stepping back onto the bridge.

'Hopefully now everyone can relax. Jim's okay and should be back soon. Didn't think we'd miss him so much,' Nyota thought to herself as she grabbed her ear piece and placed it in her ear, scanning the stars for any messages. 'I wonder how McCoy even puts up with him,' grinning as she recalled what had happened between the two men minutes ago.

'At least things will be back to normal soon.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you who love my story and to my #1 fangirl for inspiring me to get me writing this story.**

2 days later

"Do I get to go back to the bridge today Bonesy? I miss my chair," Jim Kirk said, sitting up on his Sickbay bed, legs dangling over the side.

"Ya you get to go back. Just need to check your stitches real quick," Bones said as he walked over to his friend, datapad in hand along with his scanner.

"Don't you have anything else more dignified for me to wear other than this nasty gown?" Jim whined, he was tired of feeling a draft on his ass whenever he got up to go to the bathroom.

McCoy sighed at Jim's comment and pulled up a stool so he could sit down. He pulled out a pair of latex gloves and snapped them on. "I told you Jim, the ties on the sides give me easy access to your stitches and the waist band on pants would just rub and irritate the area making it worse," Bones said as he untied the knots on Jim's gown so he could look at his hip.

"Ya ya you just wanna check out my ass. Don't deny it Bones you know you like it," Jim teased as he leaned back on his hands. He instantly regretted his comment when he looked down at his doctor and saw an almost murderous look in his eyes. Jim gave his friend a sheepish grin, hoping for forgiveness, slightly afraid what Bones would do with his hands so close to his package.

"The only thing I like about your ass Jim is when it's getting kicked," McCoy muttered as he examined his friend's stitches. They seemed to be pretty okay, not red anymore and the scarring wouldn't be too bad as long as Jim didn't strain himself. He grabbed his scanner and moved it over the tender area. Everything looked great, which made him happy. After a quick update to Jim's file he grabbed a small bottle of lotion from his pocket and gently applied the cream around the stitched area. "Fuck dude that's cold," he heard Jim say above him. "It's for the peeling of your skin around the stitches. Just don't put the lotion directly on them alright, just around it," Bones told him, pulling his hand back from Jim's body.

"Do I get pants now?" Jim grinned, clearly wanting to get out of his gown.

"Yes you get pants but I'm putting them on you. You'll just probably rip your stitches," Bones said as he got up and walked towards a cupboard and pulled out Jim's pre surgery clothes that had been washed for the dear Captain. "Up," he commanded and watched Jim stand up, cursing a bit as his bare feet touched the cold Sickbay floor. "Now I don't want to see or……touch your junk, so you pull the stuff on and I get it settled on your hip. Deal?"

"Deal," Jim said, grabbing his boxers from Bones's arms and carefully slipped them on. "Alright, nice and covered. Help me get this gown off?"

McCoy sighed and put the rest of Jim's clothes on the bed before he reached up to undo the various ties on the gown and pulling it up over Jim's head. "Now if you feel any pulling or irritation from your clothes I'll put some gauze on you," Bones said, taking the waist band of Jim's boxers and gently settling it on his hip.

"Yes doctor," Jim smiled, hopping back onto the bed and pulling on his socks and pants. He got his boots on and quickly pulled his black undershirt then his yellow Starfleet shirt. Jim carefully zipped his pants as Bones observed, making sure his stitches didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Now before I let you go I do want you to know something okay," Bones said in all seriousness. "I do actually care about you, so please try not to hurt yourself," he said resting his forehead against his friend's.

"I'll try my best doctor," Jim said with a small smile.

"That's all I ask," Bones said softly, moving to kiss Jim's forehead.

The kiss surprised Jim. "What's with the touchy feely stuff?"

"Well when you cut open your best friend things are kinda put into perspective."

_Well that makes sense._

"I'll be a good boy," Jim said with a smile. "Promise."

"Thank you. Now get back up on the bridge. They need you," Bones said, gently shoving Jim with his elbow.

"See ya later Bonesy," Jim said cheerfully, giving Bones a quick kiss on the cheek before he practically skipped out the door.

Bones watched his friend walk out the door in silence. Once Jim was gone he touched the cheek his friend kissed. With a muttered ''brat'' he picked up his supplies and headed back towards his office to update the computer as his friend headed back up to his favorite chair.


End file.
